Talk:Orochimaru
Fire Element Shouldn't be Body Flame Technique listed as Unnamed Fire Release Technique as Danzo have Unnamed Wind Release Technique in his list ? It was not named in Manga nor Anime ... And in Naruto episode 29 and manga chapter 48 Orochimaru is seen doing Fire Element Jutsu (proof) http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/48/17/ Some people are saying that it is Wind Release: Great Breakthrough ignited with Fire but how can he ignite it...he has no lighter or something, he used only his hands so doesn't this make him have Fire Element ? I don't see another way how can he ignite it... :The first databook uses that panel from chapter 48 in its description of Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, so that's what it is. It's also missing the usual flame indicators. ~SnapperT '' 20:07, 15 August 2009 (UTC) OK It's just weird to me. And what about Body Flame Technique ? :Unnamed techniques are dealt with inconsistently. In this case the jutsu (assuming its unique) is unlikely to ever be named, so the faux-name might as well be used. ''~SnapperT '' 03:05, 16 August 2009 (UTC) I agree with you but still there must be a concrete evidences that he could really perform fire techniques like proper hand seals. Tshijraoro07 Perform handseals ? Kakashi is able to do Raikiri without handseals and Sasuke's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique can be done in Shippuden without handseals too... And for his "strongest" fire jutsu (not counting Amaterasu) Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique he just used one handseal-Tiger. So why Orochimaru one of the Sannin can't be able to do jutsu without handseals ? For Wind Release: Great Breakthrough and Summoning: Triple Rashomon he don't used a single one.The truth is that he is using handseals only in 5 of his Techniques... :Naruto isn't a reality show where everything must always be done. It's an anime, and animation is tedious, so is re-drawing hand signs in manga each time a person uses a technique. Rather than focusing on the actual content of the series, would you rather Kishimoto, his assistants, and the animators spend a pile of extra time adding more detailed hand signs each and every time? Bleh, the anime already has parts in it that draw out entire episodes with an extremely small amount of stuff actually happening, adding all those hand signs would reduce actual content, and make it take even longer to get chapters and episodes out. Japanese animation is tied heavily to taking shortcuts (have you ever took a close enough look and realized in a lot of shots in most anime almost nothing moves, just a few minor sections being animated, same animation being repeated, and pans over static images to make it look like there is animation) deal with it and stop reading so much into it. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Aug 16, 2009 @ 11:39 (UTC) I agree with you Dantman, we already see sasuke, Kakashi et other characters perform handseals when the technique they're going to perform is for the first time, et only them can perform it; so why Kishimoto waste time just repeating handseals to those same jutsu's that a particular character always perform,it is just a waste of time. lastly WHETHER OROCHIMARU CAN PERFORM FIRE RELEASE TECHNIQUES IS JUST A BIG QUESTION FOR ALL OROCHIMARU'S FANS et AND WE NEED MORE CONCRETE EVIDENCES TO PROVE IT. Tsujiraoro07 He the one that ache to learn all the jutsu that exist ... one of the Sannin. The one that took souls of at least 4 people but I think there were more ... can't use Fire element ? Orochimaru takes their bodies, not souls. The "souls" are left suppressed inside him. Omnibender - Talk - 01:10, August 17, 2010 (UTC) the 3rd hokage sealed orochimaru s arms in part 1 so he cant do jutsu maybe the rashomon skills are offensive r defensive so sakon and orochimaru didnt have to do hand signs for them Sartorias (talk) 14:29, 16 August 2009 (UTC) will we ever find out who his parents are? sign your posts with four tildes Sartorias (talk) 17:31, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Appearance? Someone want to make an appearance section for him? ZeroSD (talk) 07:03, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :YES. Someone should do that! Oh yeah, in a unrelated story, who the heck are Orochimaru-Kun's parents?? -HidanTheJashinist September 15, 2009 3:26 p.m. ::# What's stopping you from making that section yourselves? ::# Orochimaru-''kun''? ::# His parents are unknown. ::PS. @HidanTheJashinist: Are you signing your comments manually? There's a button for that, you know. 12 hour time notations are highly annoying... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:44, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Well, just so u know the keys are ~~~~...To sign automatically i mean...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 19:50, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::1: I'm too scared of epic failure - my brother says I fail at life ::::2: "Kun" = respectful title for boys (i'll call him Orochimaru-Sama, happy?) ::::3: I was just curious! ::::and yes, i do it manually...most of the time... -HidanTheJashinist September 15, 2009 3:56 p.m. :::::# Failing at life is no excuse for laziness and cowardice; :::::# "Kun" is a respectful title for boys. You used it for a 50+-year-old who might just be the single most sick and twisted individual ever to grace the pages of this manga; :::::# Nothing wrong with curiosity. I would love to know who his parents were as well; :::::# Please stop signing manually. Please? :::::--ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:25, September 15, 2009 (UTC) What? so i'm a friken' coward now?! Do you know how friken depressed that makes me? people hate me enough already... -HidanTheJashinist ::1 word then...Theraphy.....Just so u know its easier to sign it by using ~~~~..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 20:41, September 15, 2009 (UTC) :::You're as cowardly as you act. Just because your brother says you fail at life doesn't mean you should let that stop you from doing things. It's better to fail than to do absolutely nothing. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:55, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::::...now all i want to do is friken slit my wrists...mind as well, considering that i'm a worthless coward...If you just gave me some advice or something i would have... -HidanTheJashinist :::::You want advice? Here you go: write the section. What's the worst that could happen? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:01, September 15, 2009 (UTC) thank you for the encouragement. - I didn't know that not wanting to write a article made you a coward. that was totally uncalled for. Hydra is there really not a page for his hydra technique?-- (talk) 18:38, October 15, 2009 (UTC) :Eight Branches Technique. ''~SnapperT '' 18:44, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Kages Should we put something in the trivia page about him and killing kage He killed the 4th kazekage, his actions lead up to the death of Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage, and almost killed Tsunade who in a Few chapters, or episodes, later became the Godaime Hokage. is this enough for trivia or just more proof oros a fucking nutcase on a completly unrelated note in a lot of fanfiction I've notice that Oro's A child Molester we have fandom info on other page so why not this one.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 21:17, November 29, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :The Kage reference is fine, the child molester one is not. For very obvious reasons.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:36, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the Kage trivia is unnecessary. The Tsunade part is stretching things, and Orochimaru killing the Third Hokage and Fourth Kazekage should really be in his main article, if it isn't there already. He isn't specifically out to kill kage and besides, Sasori has a better track record. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 23:47, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Genjutsu What's the name of the feat Genjutsu Orochimaru used on Sasuke and Sakura in the Forest of Death. :Killing Intent. ''~SnapperT '' 04:49, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok thanks, Then whats the name of the technique he used to paralyze Sasuke at the end of the fight. I had thought they were the same technique but I guess not. :::Do you mean when he bites Sasuke's neck? That's just an effect of applying the cursed seal. ''~SnapperT '' 19:34, December 5, 2009 (UTC) your reffering to orochimaru s juinjusu or the cursed seal --Sartorias (talk) 20:10, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :They're the same things.--Enoki911 (talk) 21:11, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Parents Hello, according to his parents grave he's standing beside in the flashback to his childhood with the snake-skin, his surname is "Bunshinja", his mothers name is "Kishin". Yes, there's a name written on it but it's hard to see it ... What episode is that???-- (talk) 08:46, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Shippuden 114. Jacce | Talk | 09:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) The names written in the manga and the anime are different. It's chapter 344 in the manga. Kamekaze (talk) 19:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::This is very interesting to me. Could we ask Shonen for help on this matter? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:27, July 11, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :::While it's barely visible, you can leave him a message on his talk page and see if he can help.--Cerez365™ 19:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks I did. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 20:35, July 11, 2011 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::I've tried multiple times to translate what the grave says in the manga, but although they look like pretty legible kanji, there's no way I can make sense of them. As far as I can tell, it's gibberish made to look like actual text. If someone could provide a high-quality screen shot of the anime scene, I could see if that's a bit more legible. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Death? So... is that normal-sized white snake killed by Amaterasu orochimaru himself? ya know, the one that escaped from Susano'o: Pic --> http://www.kakuchi.net/gallery/main.php?g2_itemId=635999 :We don't know. It could be Orochimaru himself, or it could be a small vestige of his personality.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any evidence supporting his death considering the amount of times he has slipped away from it. For all we know he could unseal himself from Susanoo or the implantations on Kabuto could turn into him, etc. Someone add Fire to his elements. he uses it during the chunin exams on naruto. - Anynmous :That's wind, not fire. ''~SnapperT '' 05:03, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Actually, he spits fire at naruto once in the jungle right before realising that naruto is the kyubi. He can use fire, wind and earth too. Maybe it has to do with the bodies that he possessed. - Vigilant :That was wind. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:24, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I think the wind isn't red, so, that wasn't wind. User:Domynyk 17:22, March 2, 2011, (UTC) :It was Wind Release: Great Breakthrough. Jacce | Talk | 16:51, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes, that's right, he used that, but he used fire, too. User:Domynyk 20:41, March 2, 2011, (UTC) :Read the article about the technique. Jacce | Talk | 19:43, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Female? Since oro was once in a female body doesn't that mean we should put his gender as female also? I'm Still Kinda confused how that would work, but we list for all timelines during the series, right?--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 07:59, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :He had a females body, but he himself was never female.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 14:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Technically, the term "gender" isn't appropriate in this context. What you are talking about is "sex." The term "sex" refers to the biological traits of an organism that determine if one is male or female. The term "gender", on the other hand, is the social construct of masculinity and femininity. So really, gender is completely unrelated.--Enoki911 (talk) 04:21, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Yashagoro Friend of mine claimed that Kishimoto said in the databook that Orochimaru's real name is Yashagoro. I not only do not have the databooks, but I wouldn't even know how to go about finding them. ^_^ So, like, is this true or was he just pulling my leg? (talk) 03:41, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Your friend is both right and wrong. :He's wrong in that Orochimaru's real name was said to be Yashagoro in the databooks. This is simply not true, or I must have overlooked something. :He's right in that the character on whom Naruto's Orochimaru is based, the Orochimaru from the Japanes tale Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari was called Yashagorō, before he turned to snake magic and betrayed his teacher Jiraiya. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 04:03, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Tsunade When was it stated that Tsunade had a crush on Orochimaru?--Enoki911 (talk) 05:24, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :In the anime (Shippuden episode 127), she said to Jiraiya that she would rater go out with Orochimaru then him Jiraiya. I think she just said it to make him feel bad. Jacce | Talk 07:21, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Asking Kabuto if his blood was type-a In episode 46, Orochimaru for some reason asks why Kabuto was Type-A. Why did he ask this, and why did he look sad or disappointed when Kabuto told him he was Type-AB? Did this have some significance to Kabato needing bodies or something else I missed? -- (talk) 12:30, March 4, 2010 (UTC) :It has to do with the Japanese superstition that your blood type dictates your personality. Type As are calm, sensitive, responsible, overcautious, and stubborn. Type ABs are cool, composed, rational, and indecisive. A type A would make a good, loyal servant,albeit one that is prone to being obsessive compulsive. Type ABs can make great villains and spies, but they are difficult to understand and can be dangerous because of that. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:55, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Problem It says Weapons twice.-- (talk) 00:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Image What episodes is this from? Since it's a form of summoning unique to Orochimaru, I gather it would be a useful image. ''~SnapperT '' 22:25, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Episode 29. Jacce | Talk | 03:33, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Perhaps this image would be good on the summoning technique page. - SimAnt 14:48, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Multiple Snakes The line in the article is given as "A single white snake escaped from Susanoo, but was later killed by Amaterasu's black flames.4" The reference is 4 ↑Naruto Chapter 394 - Page 03 This is wrong. Given http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/393/01/ as a reference (Naruto Chapter 393 - Page 01) it can be seen in the top left panel that there are three snakes that escape from Susanoo. It is suggested then that the line is changed to "Three white snakes escaped from Susannoo, and one of them was later shown being killed by Amaterasu's black flames. The fate of the other two snakes is unknown." I'd do it myself, but the page has been locked. (talk) 03:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC)DK :Only one snake was shown separatining from the giant snake, and it was killed--Deva 27 (talk) 03:33, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Incorrect, and even if taken from that erroneous point of view, irrelevant. The three snakes escaped from the larger snake(s) created by the Eight Branches Technique. Even if it was wrongfully accepted that only one snake came from the Eight Branches Technique, the other snakes are there, and are of Orochimaru origin, which can be seen both in their white scales and the shadows around their eyes. They should be mentioned in some way, if the given sentence is not to be altered. (talk) 04:23, June 5, 2010 (UTC) DK Fire Release (anime only) Though the tech was wind in the manga, the anime depicted fire also being used. Fire should be list as a chakra nature but labeled as anime only. http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Wind_Release:_Great_Breakthrough[[User:Saimaroimaru|Saimaroimaru]] (talk) 22:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) : All Orochimaru did was use something to ignite his Wind Release technique. It was mentioned in the bio, that is sufficient Cerez365 (talk) 15:00, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Orochimaru ignites team 7's scroll in hand.--LeafShinobi (talk) 13:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I think that might be enough evidence to list him. Did he do it in the manga as well? Omnibender - Talk - 19:23, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yes. But it's questionable if it's fire in the anime, being green and all. ''~SnapperT '' 19:32, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Not to mention that it's questionable if it's even Fire Release in the manga. There are ways to set things on fire without Fire Release. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:41, January 15, 2011 (UTC) symbolic meaning This isn't supposed to be a discussion, but does anybody know the symbolic meaning of orochimarus earrings? I can't find anything in the Mangas... Would be awesome if anyone knows. Thx They take the shape of tomoes. Same as his Curse Marks.--'''NinjaSheik 04:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I got that Connection between the cursed Seal and the earrings. That IT Looks like a tomoe is obvious thinking of IT, but i still cant come up with THE symbolic meaning of the "single" tomoe and oro...=[ They're just earrings.--'NinjaSheik' 04:47, December 28, 2010 (UTC) height did he become smaller in shippuuden?? i would like someone to look that up,since i got no databook i mean maybe he became smaller,but not 7 centimeters,that is just huge for just 2 and a half years :Most likely the body he took after Sasuke didn't arrive in time was shorter than the one he was inhabiting before. Omnibender - Talk - 17:28, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Some Details From the background section: :"While Orochimaru's ambitions did include becoming the Fourth Hokage..." :"Realizing that he had hit a dead end in his quest to become the ultimate being and therefore had nothing to gain from staying in Konoha, Orochimaru began to be less discreet with his actions." :"The loss of the title of Hokage has led him to be less discreet with the kidnapping, which led to it being connected to him." When was it ever said Orochimaru wanted to become Hokage and that the loss of this title to Minato led him to become less discreet in his illicit actions? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 09:51, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :On a related note, where was it said that Orochimaru's quest for new techniques was a major source of friction between him and the rest of Akatsuki and where did Madara ever call him "snake bastard"? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:04, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Some user put that there. I didn't see any0ne that reverted, so I figured it was okay with everyone. Not that you pointed it out, you can revert it back to what he was orginal was. Madsra refers to Orochimaru that when he realizes that he knew about Zetsu's abilities.-- :When was that? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 19:20, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Sheik's talking about Ch 512 P 6 - last panel, but all he says is "That Bastard Orochimaru..." ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 20:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :Chapter 121 covers those points depending on how you read the scenes. Hiruzen says he couldn't pick Orochimaru for Hokage because of his way of thinking; granted that doesn't say anything about Orochimaru's interest in the position, but being a Kage doesn't seem like something that can be forced on you. The ANBU in the flashback indicate that Orochimaru has been acting more suspicious usual recently; granted there's no indication of where in the timeline this occurs. ''~SnapperT '' 20:56, March 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I think Ibiki said that Orochimaru wanted to become Hokage (beginning of chapter 116 I think).--LeafShinobi (talk) 21:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :::I do love it when things just turn out right. :::From chapter 116, pages 3–4: ::::Dude: ::::Ibiki: ::::Dude: ::::Ibiki: :::Orochimaru might not have particularly wanted the Hokage title, but he certainly believed he should have been offered it. :::I still couldn't find any instance of Madara calling him "snake bastard" or anything like it, though.—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 23:36, March 4, 2011 (UTC) kenjutsu I think we should make a Kenjutsu topic in Orochimaru's abillity. user:Domynyk 17:47, March 25, 2011, (UTC) Sasuke In the part of Orochimaru personality it is said that Sasuke always planned to betray Orochimaru but i think this is wrong because Sasuke told Naruto that if this was the only way to defeat Itachi he would give his body to Orochimaru.Giotis (talk) 18:30, June 9, 2011 (UTC) blood type since he keeps switching bodies how can his blood type still be the same. :Coincidence? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 14:12, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadow Clones Hey, what chapter did Orochimaru use Shadow Clones? Thanks! Timeel39 (talk) 06:35, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :chapter 50 when he fought Anko.--Cerez365™ 12:06, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Knowledge of Madara Shouldn't it be mentioned somewhere that he apparently had some knowledge of Madara's plans, such as bringing back the Jubi? Skitts (talk) 05:31, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :He did? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 07:11, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, 1+1 = 2 -Kabuto's knowledge of So6p -Sasuke's Uchiha body with Sharingan -Hashirama Senju's DNA/cells Looks like he was about the same as Madara and Danzo. In Sasuke's body with Hashirama's power, he would be able to use Izanagi and controll The Nine-Tails not to say with Sasuke's MS now read the Sage's Tablet. So I think that Orochimaru's goal of learning every possible technique and becoming the ultimate being is the same thing Madara want ... So6p power. --Elveonora (talk) 17:01, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't think Izanagi or Madara having Senju and Uchiha DNA doesn't have anything to do with his Eye of the Moon Plan.--Cerez365™ 17:07, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the late response. This is what I'm talking about-> http://www.mymangaspot.com/naruto/512/6/ Oro at the very least knew about the plan to revive the Jubi. Edit: I didn't notice that this is partially noted in his Legacy section, about him knowing some of Zetsu's secrets. It fine if I try to work in that he knew of the Jubi as well? Nothing big, just a small addition to that sentence. Skitts (talk) 19:09, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Ohhh mk... I think you should add that reference with it as well.--Cerez365™ 19:50, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I did. :) Skitts (talk) 20:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) What he really wanted? Recent chapters have shown that Kabuto and Orochimaru have researched and hypothesized that the Sharingan can become a Rinnegan, and that Orochimaru also had knowledge of both the ten tails and the sage. If this is the case, doesn't this indicate very strongly that he was after the Rinnegan? It would make sense too, considering how much power it brings. I think it is noteworthy to include this tidbit of information. Not just Rinnegan, power of So6p. I think it should be stated in the article. Kabuto's goals are Orochimaru's goals. Kabuto is after Sage's power. Orochimaru's lust for Sasuke's body and experiments with Hashirama's DNA + Madara Rinnegan stuff clearly indicate what he was after. --Elveonora (talk) 13:35, November 19, 2011 (UTC) From what has been said Orochimaru sought immortality as a means to lean every technique in the world. It's not a shock that he would experiment on the Rinnegan which belonged to the Sage of the Six Realms who was the creator of ninjutsu.--Cerez365™ 13:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Pretty much, but should not it be mentioned he researched Madara/Rinnegan/Sage ? --Elveonora (talk) 17:54, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Orochimaru and Sharingan If he gave Danzo multile sharingan implanted in his arm, than why did he needed Itachi's sharingan if he had allready more than one sharingan?YamatoTakeru (talk) 17:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I am guessing Danzo gave Oroichimaru sharingan to implant into him. As for Oro wanting Itachi and later Sasuke's I think he was after particularly strong sharingan.Umishiru (talk) 17:13, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Well I guess it is that or Kishi just didn't have done the story in order, few things are different form one point to another...Just I don't think Danzo was so powerful, and if Orochimaru was in urge for Sahringan he could have easily have made Danzo get killed and steal the Sharingan from him...I think Kishi actually never even think of Danzo in first part, and putted him in second part as a part of famous Naruto rival story( Kakashi Guy, Rok Lee Neji, Sasuke Naruto, Ino Sakura...)...Never the less I'm not mentioning that as a discussion, I'm just mentioning it more as one of Kishimoto's few mistakes that are not so much important, showing us that Kishimoto, with his talent in story and drawing is as we all human who sometimes makes a mistakes what is in human nature...YamatoTakeru (talk) 17:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to remind the two that this isn't a forum. Omnibender - Talk - 18:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry boss my mistake...Maybe we should build some kind of forum attached to wiki ...YamatoTakeru (talk) 20:30, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Legacy review. "Orochimaru's chakra continues to exist in his former students, such as Anko Mitarashi, through the Cursed Seals he branded them with" - Should this now be changed/reworded since Kabuto now has the remains of Orochis chakra that was lingering within Anko? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:23, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Not sure. Kabuto did say he'd use the chakra, but that doesn't necessarily means that Anko was depleted of Orochimaru's chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 14:38, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'll go back though the manga and find the part where I'm sure he said he'd drained all the remaining chakra. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 14:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) On this page here http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/521/16 he has her on the seal and says "Power is flowing into me. Then on this page http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/522/9 he says the bonding is stronger and Orochis power is incredible. So I'd say he has drained her of all remaining chakra? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 15:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I agree, I believe all or at least most of the chakra has been drained. ROBO731 (Talk) 15:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC) And none of those, in anyway, imply that Anko no longer has any Orochimaru chakra left in her. It simply shows he is draining her. Omnibender - Talk - 16:44, January 6, 2012 (UTC) That's a good point. Maybe we should wait for more clarification. ROBO731 (Talk) 16:47, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Well I edited his legacy but forgot to come here first =_=" I think what I put there may satisfy(lool ;D) everyone here. I don't think we should say he's drained her completely either, you never know Anko might get up and rage in a stage 2.—Cerez365™ 16:48, January 6, 2012 (UTC) The edit looks good to me ! ROBO731 (Talk) 16:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Ah, thank you Cerez ^__^ Much better, and more up to date. While I do think it should mention he is currently draining it at this moment as Omni has said, this shall suffice I suppose until we see what becomes of Anko and her situation. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 01:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Error in saying he is dead when referring to what suigetsu found in the most recent chapter. It should instead say sealed or incapacitated. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 19:04, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Quick question. After the Third sealed Orochis arms, does this mean he can no longer use them again even if he was to swap bodies? Now I've read the manga and watched the anime but just can't remember. I'm still half asleep and it's frustrating trying to remember, haha. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 21:10, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :After he transferred to Gen'yūmaru, he regain the use of his arms. Jacce | Talk | 21:13, February 26, 2012 (UTC) You see, now this is where the DDCS annoys me. Why is that he can regain the use, if the "soul arms" of his soul had been cut and sealed within the DDCS with the Third? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 21:16, February 26, 2012 (UTC) :I guess he transfers his mind, thus gaining control over Gen'yūmaru's soul (and body). Jacce | Talk | 21:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) No one knows for sure ... maybe he uses the soul part of arms of the host's souls he has stole. I have always believed that by sealing off his arms, Hiruzen took Orochimaru's techniques. Maybe the tattoos all over his body have something to do with him being able to use them. -- (talk) 16:09, February 27, 2012 (UTC) :The tattoos on his arms were just summoning tattoos, to summon snakes. Omnibender - Talk - 16:19, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru's appearance info? In the info section about Orochimaru-sama's appearance there are two faults that I would like to address... It states that Orochimaru's tomoe-shaped earrings are "blue", when it is clearly evident that they are of some kind of metal and therefore is metal coloured. It also states that the colour of Orochimaru’s eyes is "amber"????? I have seen both the animated series and read the manga and in both of them Orochimaru's eyes have always been depicted as GOLDEN. You can compare by looking at pictures of Konan's eyes, they are amber coloured and does not at all resemble the colour of Orochimaru's eyes. I have tried to correct these mistakes, but it has been changed back every time, why? M. Gaunt -- :In every instance that I can think of Orochimaru's earrings have always been somewhere between silver and blue. That as it is, every colour change cannot be accounted for. Also just because it's metal doesn't mean it can't have another colour =S As for his eye colours there's no noticeable difference between the two colours you're just nitpicking unnecessarily.--Cerez365™ 12:00, March 1, 2012 (UTC) 3rd coffin Has it been revealed what the 3rd coffin would be if the 3rd hokage wouldn't of have stopped it? Would it have been minato? :o :Yes it would. But the summoning failed due to Minato being sealed. The line about 3rd did stop the summoning was a mistranslation, he only said he had to prevent Minato being summoned. Jacce | Talk | 17:35, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 2. things I have to say about Orochimaru I just have 2 things to say. 1. Old Sperm Snake (inside joke nickname with me and my friend) is not one of my favorite characters (far from it actually) but his theme is so dam awesome. 2. I think it was kind of unfair how right after having a harsh battle with Sasuke, Kabuto just waltzes in and absorbe's him. Yes I know I spelled that wrong P.S At this very minute I am listening to his AWESOME THEME